A game is normally designed so that various parameters that describe the progress of the game are provided, and appropriately changed corresponding to the progress of the game. These parameters can basically be used only within the game, and are changed corresponding to only a change in situation within the game. For example, when the game is designed so that a parameter is changed when a specific item has been used, the effect thereof is limited to the range within the game (see JP-A-2010-233654, for example).
A community-type website (e.g., social networking service (SNS)) developed in recent years provides a plurality of games, and allows each user to select and play the desired game. Such a game is referred to as “SNS game”, “social game”, or the like. Each user plays the SNS game independently of each other in an asynchronous manner, differing from a multi-player online game and the like. The games are not linked to each other, and a change in parameter is limited to the range within each game.
However, the users who play the SNS game frequently communicate with each other, and discuss their experience and impressions regarding the game, techniques to play or clear the game, and the like. The users feel a sense of solidarity, and develop friendship with each other in the same manner as the players who play a multi-player online game. The users are motivated by each other through communication, and more interested in the SNS game.